Techniques for controlling parts or items of food using one-dimensional or two-dimensional codes (barcodes and Quick Response Codes, also called matrix codes, hereinafter referred to as codes) are known. By using such codes, types of information about an object such as information of the producer, records (records of logistics processes, for example), authenticity (decision of whether it is counterfeit or not), date of production, and the like can be obtained. Furthermore, techniques in which codes are read electronically and sent so as to apply kinds of services or to obtain information are known. As a technique to prevent counterfeiting of the code, techniques in which a hologram is used are known (See Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268776.